bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Nagareboshi
Masato Nagareboshi (流れ星=マサト, Nagareboshi Masato) is a powerful Seishin. As it turns out, he is the biological father of Gai Nagareboshi, and the main antagonist of Part IV and V of Bleach: Rising Phoenix. His plan is to destroy time and age, allowing him to live in the past for all eternity and relive the times where everything was much easier. Gai's main motivation for lifting a finger in Part IV is so that he can tell his father exactly what he thinks of him. Despite being the main antagonist of Part IV and V, Masato can be thought of the main protagonist of the series; a man who has the most noble goals in mind, but the wrong way of going about them; Masato is out to gain power by any means necessary, no matter what he has to do, committing numerous atrocities along the way; for the sole purpose of going back in time to save his family. In the process of doing, all of the damage he's done will be undone, creating a better future for everyone. As revealed by the side story Rising Phoenix: Zero-Over, Masato is Gai, thrown into the past and stripped of his Infernox Core by the first villain of the original series, Nova, who then became the Yamata no Orochi. As a result, a good portion of Gai's memories were stripped away from him along with the ability to move his left arm or see with his right eye. At the end of the story, he regains his memories and destroys the Yamata no Orochi; though he denounces his former identity to become the Masato Nagareboshi seen in the series, starting a family with an unknown partner. In Broken Mirror, Masato comes back from the dead—now free from his insanity, he strives to mend the broken bonds that he had severed with his son in addition to save him from the schemes of Diavolo and Rikuri Nagareboshi. Here, he appears as the White Wizard (白い魔法使い, Shiroi Mahōtsukai); an enigmatic, white-robed magician that assists Gai in fighting his foes. Appearance As "The Man with the face of Gai", before revealing his figure, Masato wore a black shirt, a tattered orange cape with a hood, and long black ribbons across his arms. His hair is not shown as he is always cloaked, though his piercing crimson eyes and psychopathic smile can be clearly seen through the darkness obscuring his facial features. Masato has a slender body structure which was similar to Gai's own; possessing wide hips, long legs, and a curved derrière. Come to think of it, they appeared similar to the point that they could be identical twins or related. However, Masato has lavender hair which was cut into a single, thin braid which has a dolphin-tail like ending at the tip, reaching down to his ankles, and the rest of his hair curves out horizontally on his face, with only a single strand in the middle of his forehead covering his eyes, which were outright demonic; being slitted- golden with crimson sclera. In addition to his figure, Masato dresses flamboyantly as well; wearing a mostly purple ensemble which was split down to their lower area in the top, such a fabulous air is accentuated by pink feathers which were woven around the collar and the cuffs of the sleeves. His black jeans also possess such feathers, though they are serrated by numerous golden chains and pink patches. After his revival and unmasking as the White Wizard, Masato's torso is covered in a black corset armour that has spiked metal sleeves lined with red running down the top of his arms and black gloves. His cape is white with red on the inside. There are faulds running down the sides of his legs. He wears gray and red leggings that expose his thighs and knee high black and red boots and red knee pads. He has also been featured sporting sunglasses. However, after his revival, Masato considers himself as something not quite "real" and he fully realizes the burden now resting on his shoulders. Personality and Traits Due to be a time-displaced amnesiac Gai Nagareboshi, Masato, in the side-story Rising Phoenix: Zero-Over, maintains the sardonic and hot headed attitude of Gai and still partakes in calling others "idiots". However, due to the lack of memories, he no longer appears to be embittered by his hatred and his ill temper seems to have cooled down somewhat. His softer and more caring nature is shown quite a bit, especially towards his eventual wife, Megami, the Dragon Tenjōgekido, Kaede, and his best friend, Chira; the latter two formed a Nika-Mitsuru-Gai esque relationship with him. After his insanity, Masato became maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive, and cruel. He was a psychopath with no regard for life or remorse for the atrocities he committed, and found amusement in the suffering of others, possessing a complete lack of self-control. He cracked dark jokes at times, breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing mayhem, and possessed a hatred of everything in the world; Masato's only joy in life came from causing death and chaos wherever he could. What begins as simply a disregard to human life develops into nihilism - at the end of Rising Phoenix, he declared the lives of mortals insignificant finding no meaning in things like love and hope, and thus sought to destroy the bonds of existence itself. Masato had narcissistic traits, being fascinated with the image of himself in the mirror and dressing up for mirrors. In addition, Masato was something of a man-child, referring to fighting as "playing" and treating his foes as a doll to be played with. However, he also harbored a cold and ruthless side when someone upset or irritated him, in which case he started torturing them excessively; this is seen when Gai, in their final confrontation, told him that he was over "playing", and he was going to unleash his full might. Masato promptly let out an insane laugh and started blasting his immobile body with many Shining Onslaught attacks. During the final confrontation, Masato claimed that he was all-powerful. However, his true intention was to free himself from his suffering by activating Archetype Kairos' Time Compression to go back and save his family, suggesting that deep down, he is a tragic figure; and when Gai tried to tell him that he was his son, Masato's mind cracked even more, implying a sort of denial. At the end of his life, when Gai was about to strike him down with his final attack, Masato regained his sanity, and upon realizing all that he had done, he gave Gai a genuine smile, apologizing for his deeds in his mind and allowing himself to die by his son's hands. After his revival, Masato realized the horrors of his deeds and, knowing that his son wouldn't forgive him, decided to protect him from the shadows as the White Wizard, vowing to atone for the horrible deeds he committed. As he does, he learns that he was used by Izanami, who engineered the Night The Soul King Was Dethroned through her Fate Manipulation. So, he begins the daunting task of destroying the Dark Stone Pillars that he erected in the original. At first, Gai sees the White Wizard as a rival in doing his tasks, but eventually, Gai views him as a valuable ally. Slowly over time, he begins to integrate with the group and everyone, becomes increasingly accepting of his presence—even after Kaede unmasks him as Masato, Gai is shocked for a while, but then Masato proves that he is different than before by shielding Gai from an attack from Rikuri, Gai eventually stops calling him "Masato" and instead, he calls him "Dad". With that one word, Masato is able to truly smile and laugh for the first time in a long while; reverting back to his previous personality when sane, though he is a touch kinder. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Masato Nagareboshi is the strongest member of the Nagareboshi Family- with the sole exception of Kazuma Nagareboshi. While retaining the fighting skills he had as Gai, Masato is hampered by the lack of the Infernox Core and is a less effective fighter due to not having the use of his left arm and right eye; though even so, he is actually considered one of the strongest characters in the series. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: With his blade, Masato is capable of utilizing a bushido-esque style of Zanjutsu, being capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his hyper-speed he attacks his opponent with his sword and if successful can hit up to fifty times in a second; when fighting, he abandons any and all defensive techniques in favor of offense. He mainly fights with his sword when not fighting seriously or when he is using the Jigentō; though Masato states that he himself isn't "too good at Zanjutsu". Masato is additionally shown to be able to throw his sword with pin-point accuracy, as evidenced by his using it as an anchor for Chira's whip of ice, or even stab through an opponent, completely missing every vital organ and muscle. *'Haō Ensatsuken' (覇王炎殺剣, Blazing Murdering Sword of the Supreme King): Masato channels darkness into his sword, condensing it to its utmost limit in order to form an absolute aura of blackness around the blade, this action extends both the reach and cutting ability of the blade, making it capable of great destruction, as shown the blade completely penetrated a considerable stone pillar, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. The spiritual energy compressed to the point that it can cut through anything—it enables him to literally cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territory. The mere slash of the sword in this state generates a space-time tear as a type of wormhole. It also appears to be able to seal itself up afterwards, meaning that the technique does not scar reality. This ability is also known as the Jigentō (次元刀, Dimension Blade). **'Haō Shunsatsuken' (覇王瞬殺剣, Supreme King Blink Murdering Sword): Masato swings his blade around, releasing a torrent of darkness from the sword that blows the opponent away; there, he dashes forward at high speeds, keeping the darkness coated upon the blade, before slashing through the foe with darkness trailing behind the slash, dealing extra damage. ***'Haō Rensatsuken' (覇王連殺剣, Supreme King Chain Murdering Sword): Masato slashes diagonally upward with darkness unleashing several crossing darkness slashes that rip the area around him at once. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Behind Masato's deceptively waifish frame is a master of street fighting, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non-classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Despite his lithe appearance; Masato is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes his foes off-guard. While he prefers to utilize his innate powers, it has been shown that he is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. Masato's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. While fighting, Masato can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. *'Tsunotōkage' (角刀影, Shadow of the Horn Blade): Masato immerses spiritual energy around both his fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. The one inch punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch Masato stands with his fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Masato's spiritual energy, which focuses at the very tips of his knuckles in the form of darkness surrounding his forearm. *'Ankoku Ryūsei Ken' (暗黒流星拳, Black Meteor Fist): This is one of Masato's strongest techniques; and the predecessor of the Avalark Ryūsei Ken utilized by his son. Masato engulfs his fists in darkness, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Masato's spiritual energy is unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Masato resemble actual meteors. Kōshinho Master: Masato is one of the fastest characters in Rising Phoenix series, being able to punch an opponent fifty times in a blink of an eye. Gai even states that his Kōshinho is unlike anything he's ever seen before, mistaking it for teleportation; when in fact, he is essentially moving extremely fast, even speedier than the eye can follow. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. He often only appears as a black shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of his true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives him an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. *'Afterimage': A side effect of his extreme speed, Masato can produce afterimages of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow his movements. He uses this technique in his first fight against Gai in the original Rising Phoenix. While he does have control over afterimages, Masato usually moves so quickly that he creates afterimages inadvertently. In nearly every fight he's been in, he has used an afterimage to fool his opponents into thinking they have killed him in one blow, only to appear unharmed somewhere else. Immense Strength: Masato possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination. He is able to effortlessly block a punch from even Gai Nagareboshi, giving him a Herculean level of strength, though he was still pushed back. Masato can break free from almost any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. Masato was able to battle the previous Captain-Commander with his bare fists and is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. He has enough power to break diamond with his bare hands, and break through seki-sekki. A single swing of his arm had enough force to level a small mountain. Overwhelming Speed: Masato has shown to be immensely fast, befitting his small size and waifish build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Masato's leg strength allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Masato is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using Flash Step, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them; Masato has been stated repeatedly that he moves at a speed too fast for even Captains to comprehend. Immense Durability: Masato is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to his heritage, but partly it is the result of his own training. His skin itself is unnaturally hard; as he is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally he deflects Kidō up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of his hand. In addition, he can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if he never suffered those injuries in the first place. Psychic Powers: Masato's psychic powers are top notch; being an experienced Seishin, he was born with them and is noted to have even far greater potential than Gai himself. Gai has noted that the brainwaves emitted by Masato when he was insane were "intense and chaotic; like it was an everlasting darkness tryin' to pull me in" and as seen from Kurenai's viewpoint, the brainwaves of father and son were represented by an enormous black phoenix (Masato) overpowering a smaller, golden one (Gai). Canon-wise, Masato is the strongest psychic in the current era; though Rikuri, a being from the past, could quite possibly be stronger than him in that regard. *'Telepathy': Masato possesses the ability to mentally read and project thoughts. Masato was shown to be able communicate via this method twice; once to notify Gai of his presence in the original Rising Phoenix, and another time to tell Chira to save Gai from Rikuri no matter what in Broken Mirror when he was busy fighting off Gunshin. *'Mind's Eye': Borne from Masato's psychic powers; he can judge the severity of the attack coming towards him by the enemy's movements and feel the tiny spiritual energy dispersion field around them, then move his body to the best location to minimize the damage taken. *'Precognition': Masato is able to see visions of future events and of events surrounding circumstances; the first example was being able to see the outcome if Diavolo's Ragnarok is completed; though as Gai was fighting Diavolo aboard Ragnarok, the prediction slowly changed. Devastating Spiritual Power: Even the Captain-Commander stated that Masato's spiritual power is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that Masato proves without a doubt. While Masato usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, he can release it to its full extent. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with his personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant pitch-black, crackling intensely when Masato focuses; when Masato's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a giant black phoenix which surrounds him, striking fear into the hearts of his foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Darkness Manipulation Excellion (エクセリオ, Ekuserion): With this ability, Masato can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness; he can make his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. Darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything; befitting Masato's insanity, as the darkness can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by merely enveloping it. Unlike most users of darkness, Masato's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, he shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various ways. Masato is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Masato is caught while in a tangible form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. *'Darkness Replication': Masato is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and his own shadow; once this is done, Masato usually grasps the darkness in his hands, before using his own spiritual aura to expand, shape and solidify the darkness into anything he wishes at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. Masato has demonstrated the ability to manufacture an exact replica of objects using her darkness as the primary material. *'Gravity Manipulation': Gravity is a unique property of darkness; this allows Masato to be able to choose whether to let gravity affect him or not, as he is often seen jumping several thousand meters into the air, and slowly floating back down to the ground, as well as increase his gravity to crash down and crush his opponent. He can also choose to negate another's gravity, as he can, with a hand motion, levitate his target or smash them down to the ground, or leave them unable to move. Masato can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to him, regardless of their current state. **'Black Hole' (闇穴道（ブラック･ホール） Yami Ana Michi (Burakku Hōru), Japanese for Dark Hole Path): Masato thrusts his hand out, spreading his darkness over a large area. There, like an actual black hole, the darkness begins to swallow up anything that Masato designates, creating a gravitational field around the darkness, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. The darkness possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up, before swallowing the targets up; when the targets are absorbed, they are subjected to an enormous amount of gravity and crushed. ***'Liberation' (解放（リベレイション） Kaihō (Ribereishon)): Used following the execution of Black Hole. With Liberation, Masato expels every single remainder of what his black hole had enveloped and destroyed, all at once. The expelled remains produce a violent pushing effect that can knock the foes away at extreme speeds. When absorbing bladed objects, Liberation produces a unique effect; upon unleashing Liberation, a violent torrent of swords is released towards the targets at high speeds, perforating them in a matter of moments. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon. **'Tokoyami Ringu' (常闇輪虞, Fear Wheel of Eternal Darkness): Masato spins around in a circle quickly, before thrusting one of his arms outwards towards the opponent, causing a wave of purple circles to be unleashed from it, which then condense into a sphere of jet-black and purple with a circle spinning around it; causing it to resemble a small planetary ring. There, Masato punches the orb at the opponent; the moment that it impacts the foe, it grinds into them with high power, before compressing and decompressing, causing it to detonate; the force with which the attack explodes has enough power to easily hollow out an entire mountain. **'Yami Setsuna' (闇刹那, Moment of Darkness): Releasing a pulse of dark energy, Masato shrouds the area in total darkness, cutting out the lights in the room he is in, or turning day to night. The result is the same however; it plunges the area in total darkness, allowing Masato to perform any manner of actions unseen. This was first shown in Broken Mirror, where Masato uses it to interrupt Gai's first battle with Rikuri in order to save him. **'Haguro Ryūō Jōshō Toppa' (羽黒竜王上昇突破, Feather-Black Dragon King's Rising Breakthrough): Masato creates a black, feathered dragon from his darkness. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless Masato absorbs it and traps it within his own reiatsu. Being made of razor-sharp black feathers, it completely shreds all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to deliver over a thousand incredibly painful cuts per second. The darkness surrounding Masato's arm can also be used to enhance the strength of his punches, as shown by his battle against Kaede. In addition, Masato can force the dragon to swirl around him, protecting him from most forms of damage. This is his eldest son's signature technique; but Masato has access to all of the signature attacks of his children—Masato used the attack in order to prove to Gai that he could be trusted. ***'Haguro Ryūō Kyūshū' (羽黒竜王吸収力, Feather-Black Dragon King Absorption): As Masato transfers to dragon to all the joints in his body once he has absorbed it, he gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed, able to overpower Rikuri's Bankai. In order to utilize this technique, Masato must consume and trap the dragon within himself, binding it to his will. When he utilized this technique against his brother, Masato demonstrated an inability to feel pain; however, Masato was only cutting off the sensation of pain in order to fulfill his goal of protecting his son, as Masato felt pain after using this technique during his fight with Rikuri, before getting heavily wounded for his attempt of using the technique in such a way. In this form he can shoot bursts of black feathers from his hands, as well as surround himself with the feathers of the dragon to leap high into the air. Masato can also sprout pitch-black wings formed from feathers from his back, enhancing his Kōshinho prowess drastically. Zanpakutō Aitashoshin Aitashoshin (空いた所信, "Empty Beliefs") is the name of Masato's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Aitashoshin takes the form of a sleek, demonic-looking medieval broadsword. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The blade's edge is in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade, and there is a diamond in its hilt. When Aitashoshin is summoned, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. Aitashoshin is designated as the Zanpakutō of Darkness, Bloody Hell Blade of Jet Black, and Weapon of Ruin as contrast to Gai's Kōshinhōō, which is called the Zanpakutō of Light and the Weapon of Salvation. Overall, Aitashoshin appears similar to Gai Nagareboshi's Kakusei, though its name indicates that it is the yin to Gai's Kōshinhōō's yang; two great blades that cannot embrace heavens together. Unusually; Masato can drastically increase the size and power output of his weapon by converting a greater pumping more of his own reiatsu than normal, causing weaker foes to wither before the intense light of the blade and thus resealing their Zanpakutō. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): Shining Onslaught is Masato's signature technique. Unlike most Zanpakutō abilities, this technique can be used in Aitashoshin's sealed state, as proof of Masato's skill. Masato is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of darkness. Unlike Kakusei's version and like Kōshinhōō's version, Aitashoshin's Shining Onslaught has no flaws; as Masato is able to utilize it without limit. With Aitashoshin, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shining Onslaught is far beyond any other application of the technique; to point of seriously harming a Tenjōgekido, which are stated to be impossible to harm unless their opponent is the Soul King, a Seishin, or another Tenjōgekido. Shining Onslaught is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. As Aitashoshin was the blade that Shining Onslaught originated from, use of this move on its own enables Masato to instantaneously nullify a Shining Onslaught of any strength upon contact. Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: With Aitashoshin, Masato is able to assimilate the Zanpakutō ability of anyone he chooses, utilizing them to their full potential and even being capable of switching between abilities in what seems like an instant. However, a drawback to this ability is that it also takes on any sort of harmful side effects that might have plagued anyone whose Zanpakutō ability he has drawn. It is Zanpakutō that "gathers everything and assumes its weight," by carrying the weight of others "strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything. Everything, for the sole purpose of getting stronger." It also enhances Masato's physical abilities, enabling him to run up walls and slice through diamond. Kōshinhōō Kōshinhōō (高進鳳凰, "Rising Phoenix"), also known as Avuārāku (アヴァラーク, "Avalark") is the name of Gai's true Zanpakutō, and the final evolution of the Infernox Core, further powered up by Kazuma's soul; though in reality, it is Masato's Zanpakutō. Kōshinhōō is the true form of a combination of the Infernox Core, the power of Gai's resolve given form. When sealed, Kōshinhōō takes the form of an exquisite broadsword the length of a surfboard with a large golden cross emblazoned on the face of the silver blade. The sword's hilt is golden with phoenix wings at on the sides, and the pommel is shaped like a small golden cross with a phoenix-wing-shaped shard, which is the Infernox Core, in the middle. The end of the cross has a red ribbon tied to it. Along the cross emblazoned on the blade, there are several interesting symbols. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Kōshinhōō can cut what cannot be cut, and because of its origins, it is impossible to replicate the weapon and its abilities in any way, shape or form. Masato is shown with the ability to telepathically recall Kōshinhōō to himself, should it be separated from his body. In addition, if Masato has a major disadvantage against a stronger opponent, Kōshinhōō allows him to easily learn from past battles, allowing counter tactics to be produced very quickly, and predict the moves of the opponents he faces. Shikai: Kōshinhōō's release command is "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"). In Shikai, Kōshinhōō has the ability to neutralize the regenerative abilities of Masato's foes. It takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. The cloth is turned into an force of spiritual energy when it resonates with Masato's willpower. The cloth's spiritual energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. Shikai Special Abilities: While utilizing his Zanpakutō, Kazuma's soul supplements Masato's own, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Kōshinhōō's special ability is to turn anything, including Masato's opponent's abilities, back to the starting point upon contact with the blade, also allowing Masato to dispel nearly any form of supernatural energy. This ability acts more like a "spiritual poison", a fast acting one that breaks spiritual energy apart. The energy is not being dispersed, but it is literally being killed. Masato has mentioned that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Kōshinhōō's powers. On rare occasions, this ability will falter, thus causing the opponent's ability to strike Masato. As a byproduct of this negation ability, Masato is capable of analyzing his opponent's weapon's reishi composition, obtaining information on most of its strengths and weaknesses. As a secondary ability, Kōshinhōō is capable of performing a variety of golden-coloured reiryoku techniques, derived from his trademark Shining Onslaught, which also carry Kōshinhōō's negation ability. *'Shining Onslaught' (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin"): Shining Onslaught is Masato's signature technique, and the most used of all his attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō abilities, this technique can be used in Kōshinhōō's sealed state, as proof of Masato's skill. Masato is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of golden feather-like spiritual energy. Unlike Kakusei's version, Kōshinhōō's Shining Onslaught has no flaws; as Masato is able to utilize it without limit. With Kōshinhōō, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shining Onslaught is far beyond any other application of the technique; to point of seriously harming a Tenjōgekido, which are stated to be impossible to harm unless their opponent is the Soul King, a Seishin, or another Tenjōgekido. Masato's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Shining Onslaught itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Shining Onslaught is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Kyōkeizenga' (鏡炯然牙, "Mirror Shining Fang"): Masato can use Shining Onslaught as a reflective technique. It allows Masato to reverse the reishi of the regular Shining Onslaught, and turn it into an attack which defends instead of harms, though utilizing it in such an unorthodox method is heavily draining to his spiritual energy. Activation of this technique makes it necessary for Masato to provide double the reiatsu to form the shield due to its unique construction, and if it is struck, he will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Masato can also materialize it from a distance This wall can also disperse the resultant force of an impact at the instant of receiving an attack with the Shining Onslaught as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Oku Keizenga' (億炯然牙, "Hundred Million Shining Fang"): The Oku Keizenga embodies the idea that quantity has a quality all its own. Rather than a single Shining Onslaught, Masato unleashes an insane amount of Shining Onslaught spewing out of Kōshinhōō at a speed faster than light. Unlike the Shikai Shining Onslaught, which can only go in one direction, Masato can mentally stop the Shining Onslaught released by Oku Keizenga and point them in another direction if the opponent dodges. Masato can also utilize Oku Keizenga in a different manner; starting by launching a single Shining Onslaught. Quickly, Masato releases a second Shining Onslaught into the first, which refracts the blast into billions of Shining Onslaught. *'Byakuya Senmetsuken' (白夜殲滅剣, "Midnight Sun Annihilation Sword"): Masato amasses white light on his blade which is formed through condensing stray reishi onto Kōshinhōō, giving it the look of a gigantic white feather, thus giving Kōshinhōō the ability to cut through anything. He often uses this as a series of seven consecutive blows, called "Kanki Tenshōku" (喚起天翔駆, "Evocation Soaring Drive") where Masato slashes his opponent several times from different angles at incomprehensible speeds, with each slash causing a fiery explosion, before blasting through them. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the reishi just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Masato has been exhausted from reishi, the ability can still be invoked. *'Ultra-Speed Combat': Masato wrests command of the reishi that he generates upon releasing, and compresses it to its smallest point, allowing him to perform ultra-speed combat, moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. Masato's speed appears to create up to eight doubles of himself while in motion. These doubles are not illusory; the Seishin is moving at a speed between different positions that is faster than the speed of sound. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that Masato is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving him incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile as Masato would have moved long before the attack even reaches him. Masato also becomes fast enough to outrun his own Shining Onslaught, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from various angles. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': When utilizing his Shikai, the spiritual power Masato possesses becomes even greater than before, as it ceases to fluctuate and merges with Kazuma's own. The volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu doesn't seem like that of a Seishin. Additionally, Gūtara commented that his reiatsu was almost exactly the same as Kazuma's. *'Enhanced Strength': In Shikai, Masato was able to run circles around Gūtara Kiyō with little effort, and put Demiourgos on the defensive with merely brute force. He can cleave through structures with ease. He effortlessly swatted Nika's maximum-powered Cero Oscuras away with a single hand. Later after Nika took on her Arazomekanki form, Masato was even able to somewhat crack her blade with a single slash. A singular butterfly kick was powerful enough to shatter Gūtara's ribcage. *'Enhanced Endurance and Durability': Releasing his Zanpakutō causes Masato to become far more resistant in both physical and spiritual terms; Masato even states that it feels as if "Kazuma is in control of my Masato's body". Masato's enhanced durability is best shown when he was blown through various structures during his fight with Arazomekanki. Later, Masato tanked a barrage of Arazomekanki's chains which have enough destructive force to destroy mountains. Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat Arazomekanki, even destroying a supernova with a running thrust, breaking through it and taking the win. Bankai: Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō (陰陽至高の高進鳳凰, "Yin and Yang Supremacy of the Rising Phoenix"): Kōshinhōō's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most other Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Masato's attire changes drastically. Masato now wears a white trenchcoat that is slightly tattered at the end, the trim of the coat shaped like fleur-de-lis, and the shoulders are black and slightly grey. The tail of the trenchcoat and the arms have black and red flames on the end and the right arm is held together by belts. The trenchcoat has fur trim on the collar, and the back of the trenchcoat is cut open, exposing his sculpted back lines. Masato wears a black glove on his left hand, covering the Infernox Core, and a length of chain spirals up his arm from said glove. Masato wears tight black shorts, and plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels which reach up to about halfway up his thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on his upper thighs. Masato completes this attire with pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Due to Kazuma Nagareboshi's Bankai, Kotoamatsukami Tenjōmukyū, influencing this form, Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō sports several pieces of armour; most notably a crimson breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and jagged protrusions near his upper legs and hips. Out of his back, four large angelic and crimson wings sprout; these wings are composed of the same reishi-seeking golden flames that Kazuma creates with Kotoamatsukami. As with Masato's appearance; the blade of Kōshinhōō also undergoes a change, as the blade disappears from the hilt; instead, a torrent of pure destructive reishi erupts from the hilt, becoming a lightsaber-like beam weapon which is a fluid-formed blade, less like a blade in the actual sense. Because of its unique properties, it can absorb, channel, amplify and emit incoming reishi-formed attacks. The reishi which forms the blade has the properties of the Zero Effect. As the reishi particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature, it is possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the blade. The guard is of a crown-like shape, while becoming curved and jagged. Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō's chain is attached to the base of the sword's hilt, and also to Masato's glove, forming a wide loop, which spirals up the length of his left arm. Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. *'Augmented Shining Onslaught': Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō retains the use of Shining Onslaught and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form, with explosively augmented power and speed. Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō converts Masato's reiatsu into Kazuma's reiatsu, and then intensifies the energy by convergence and acceleration. With a single whip of the massive blade, Masato unleashes a brilliant white jagged arc which has two angelic wings on each side that flows out of the blade and fires at an opponent in the arc of the sword's swing. When utilized at full power, it gives off the appearance of a phoenix rising from the ashes upon being fired from the blade. Masato is also able to charge-up this technique to produce considerably more damage. This new Shining Onslaught was shown to have enough power to completely tear through Gūtara's "Continuous Rise" ability, and its blast was able to demolish a large radius of Seireitei and leave behind a huge crater. Masato can control the flight path of this attack. During that battle, Masato refers to this attack as "Kōshiga Yakushin" (光子牙躍進, "Photon Fang Onslaught"), referring to the attack's glistening colour. *'Light-Speed Combat': In Bankai, Masato's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced, to the point of being able to move at the speed of light. During his second battle against Arazomekanki, Masato's speed was great enough to completely overwhelm his opponent, who was unable to follow Masato's movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so swift that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. This speed allows Masato to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties; to the extent of allowing Masato to freely control time for the briefest of moments, moving in a similar manner to Kazuma's Itsumo Sonzai technique. The maximum range of this is unspecified, but Masato is able to travel back at least thousands of years to the time of the creation of the Tenjōgekido. Masato is also able to take objects and people back in time along with him. *'Incomprehensible Spiritual Power': In Bankai, Masato's spiritual power increases further. His reiatsu has become something completely new, having a unique feeling to it completely unfelt by any other. Masato's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly. By achieving evolution into a dimension separate from his Seishin heritage, any and all races have become unable to feel Masato's reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, Masato is standing in a dimension even higher than the one Kazuma and the Head Seishin are standing in. *'Devastating Strength': With a simple swing of his blade, Masato was able to destroy a mountain. *'Immense Endurance and Durability': In this form, Masato's endurance and durability have increased to the point that he can withstand standing in the epicenter of an explosion with minimal damage sustained. *'Ryūki no Teika' (隆起の低下, "Prominence Drop"): Masato sprouts phoenix wings, before flying into the air. Immediately afterward, Masato aims down at his foe and descends, manifesting blazing reishi on his legs to take the form of talons. As Masato impacts, these talons pierce his opponent as he swoops down like a bird on its prey to perform a flying drop kick. This kick carries the force of one hundred and eighty tonnes behind it. *'Hane Renda' (羽根連打, "Feather Barrage"): Masato flares his spiritual pressure out to its fullest, generating an aura resembling the classic peacock feathers. This aura magnifies significantly in the span of a few moments, before more feathers spread and the "eyes" turn magenta within blue. Then, Masato launches the "eyes" at his opponents, which home in upon them, giving them little to no chance to escape unless it is physically impossible to harm them or a serious obstruction is in the way. Once they impact upon the opponent, these "eyes" explode spectacularly. *'Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught' (全開・炯然躍進, "Zenkai: Keizen Yakushin"): A tornado of reishi amasses around the blade of Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō, which begins to rotate rapidly, creating a shrilling howl. Onmyōshikō no Kōshinhōō begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a fake space-time dislocation capable of pulverizing any opposition in the form of a crushing torrent, a spiraling arrow-like beam of wind. Grinding at the laws of the universe with its power, it creates a rip in time and space extending from the earth to the sky to pierce the nature of Soul Society itself; an abyss capable of crushing all of creation and returning it to nothingness is opened. The rift created by this attack is said to be a look at the "truth" of what existed before Soul Society. This attack relies on the indiscriminate targeting of Kōshinhōō to track down the opponent's reiatsu. Masato can move the attack in any direction, or stop it in mid-flight and with a snap of his fingers, detonate it any time he wishes. Nanaya has stated Masato's Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught to be the original form of the Shining Onslaught and "The True Shining Onslaught" (真の炯然躍進, "Shin no Keizen Yakushin"). **An alternate version of Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught is shown during Masato's battle with Demiourgos. Masato focuses the Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught on his person, absorbing the force of the reishi to the point where his power multiplies by several factors. Masato is then rocket-propelled towards the opponent like a missile, striking them with a corkscrew kick, before bursting through his opponent's body. The moment that he contacts with his foe, he cuts off their "Saketsu" (鎖結, "Chain Binding") and "Hakusui" (鎖結, "Soul Sleep"), dealing no physical damage. However, this attack takes a severe toll upon Masato's body. Envoy of Destruction Ruination Break Ruination Break: Tyrant Impulse Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Seishin Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nagareboshi Clan Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character